Snowbird on the mountain top
by MaskedCrash
Summary: Winter was sent on a research mission on a icy mountain top and it seems that her stay has become extended when a dusty old Qrow shows up. Status: No lemons YET
1. Chapter 1

***In progress there will be grammatical errors* Lemony goodness planed for later chapters be on the look out**

 **Qrow x Winter**

 **(Side note: I have many ideas of my own but if you have any I MAY just put them into this story MAYBE. You know ideas that are really good but just don't have a back bone to support them selves. Anyways enjoy)**

Heavy breathing, Eyes darting, a knock on the door. Winter, who had been in a spacious one bedroom, one bathroom cabin was conducting Atlas and Schnee dust collection research when she heard a knock on her door. Blood raced. She was not expecting any visitors for the next month or so. "Damn it, must be white fang. How did they find me? I don't think I can get out of this one..." *knock knock knock* she was interrupted with another series of knocking. She felt her life force being drained away with each hit on the door. "Oh god why now, I should have say no to this assignment I knew that I was taking a huge risk being out here alone" Another set of knock this time even harder. "Aye ice queen open up will yah, I'm freezing my ass off out here." She dropped her sword in shock after hearing the gruff voice of the stranger. She sighed in relief "Looks like I'm not dieing today, but after talking with him I may need to kill myself."

"Just a moment Qrow" she yelled with a relieved yet anger filled tone. "Just a moment my ass, I've been out here 10 minutes now and im not getting any warmer either princess." Winter picked her sword up from the ground and sheathed it, Retied her bun, and put on her military jacket. She opened the door slightly but was then pushed back by Qrow rushing in. "Don't tell me you made me wait because you were getting all dressed u... " He was interrupted by Winter before he could get another word out. "I will have you know I had no notice that another agent was being sent out. I thought you were white fang coming for my head." Qrow walked over to a table filled with papers and picked a apple from a wooden fruit bowl. "Well before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to tell you that I was sent here by atlas military to give you some information." He tool a bite out of the apple "That information would be that you are stationed out here for another 6 months hot stuff." Winter was in shock she had already been out for 2 months why add that much time now. Qrow continued "Also I will be accompanying you on your collection research assignment for those 6 months." He took another bite.

Winter sat there mouth open in awe but soon brought herself together "This still doesn't answer why they didn't notify me of the schedule changes. Also when did you start working for atlas, I thought you hated us and everything we stand for." Qrow scoffed "First of all I don't work for atlas military, they hired me for this one job because I'm the only on qualified for it, trust me I not stoked about working under Ironwood's boot. As for the lack of notice it seems you forget that you're on top of a mountain covered in fucking snow it's quite difficult to get a signal up here even with the towers." Winter kept repeating the words "I'm the only one qualified" in her head. "What do you mean you're the only one qualified it's simple dust collection research, and why are we staying another 6 months?"

Qrow decided to choose his next words carefully, he put his apple down "Well I can answer one of those questions, the reason I'm the only one qualified is because Atlas militants have reason to believe that if white fang were to attack your little operation they would not hesitate to kill you and take all the information that you've gathered on drone dust collection, they needed a senior officer and I'm the only one that was willing to defend against the White Fang. Also they said you might get lonely up here all by yourself and might need a companionship and I knew I would be the only one to help with that if you catch my drift."

Winter disregarded his last comment "So you are telling me that you were sent here to protect me and this research because Atlas thinks I can't handle this on my own?" Qrow picked the apple back up and took another bite out of it "Good it looks like we are on the same page then, and as for the reason you are out here for another 6 months I don't have the slightest clue why." He soon plopped himself on a nearby couch and bit down on the rest of the apple. "Also this whole 'stoic soldier' act that you put up when around other people isn't going to do you any good here, you're spending every moment of the next 6 months with me and if you try to keep up the act you'll hurt yourself." Winter kept silent.

"You know I'm right. Don't think I didn't notice you tying up your hair and putting on you uniform coat so that you could still up hold this image that you have. If you are always on high alert you will burn yourself out. Just a friendly waning princess." Winter was still silent not even a giving a reaction to him words only proving more that Qrow was right about her."So now that we got that out of the way, this place seems very cramped, I must ask why would a Schnee even think about stepping in a place like this." Winter had never thought about that, but she then remembered growing up her bedroom was larger than this whole house, hell even her closet would be bigger than it. Now that she really thought about it she came to the realization that she would be shareing this cramped space with Qrow for the next 6 months. No privacy, no secrets, and even worse no running from him.

Winter was never raised to run away but when it came to people like Qrow that's all that she could do. He was strong, very strong and had the approach of never backing down. Yes he would die before he would walk away from a fight, but that's not to say that he couldn't put it on pause and start it back up later. That's just what he did with Winter. Pausing the augment, slowly wareing her down until he could get her to brake. When that would happen not even he could tell. She wasn't exactly the lose cannon type.

Qrow got up, through his apple core into the trash, and then strolled over to Winter's desk that was covered with papers and empty coffee mugs. "Tisk, tisk, tisk what would daddy say if he saw you living in such poor conditions like these, do I need to call him so he can get the manager to upgrade you to the penthouse or should get him to just buy you the whole damn hotel so you don't need to sleep in the same building as us commoners." Then Qrow did something that he didn't think possible. Winter turned turned her head towards him, Eyes filled with rage and whispers "My family has had no control over me or any of my decisions sense the day I left them, and they never will have the luxury again." Qrow knew that he hit a nerve when he heard the quiver in her voice and he was loving it. To see Winter Schnee, the calm and collected woman who had been rumored to beat men with her silence just crack the way that she did, he knew that he was in for one hell of a ride the for rest of the year.

"Ahhhhhh, so you're the rebellious type. Strick daddy, constant monitoring, Never a moment to yourself. You know..." Qrow walked over to Winter leaned down getting close to her ear and whispered "he would probably hate to find out that you are hanging out with a bad boy like me sweet cheeks."


	2. Chapter 2

**For anyone that read the first chapter when it first came out I added a bit more to it and changed a few things around to make it sound better. You should have to re read it but if you a confused with what you are reading that may be why.**

 **No lemon this chapter. I kinda want to do on in the next 1 or 2 chaptera but I also want a slower growth between the two. Let me know want in the reviews.**

"I'm going to slap him. No kill him. Wait Winter pull yourself together you already blew up once stay collected now you can't give him a reaction that's all he wants." Winter took in a deep breath. Pushed his head away from her ear and sat down at her desk. She picked up her mug that she had been drinking out of before she heard someone knocking on the door and took a sip. Her coffee was cold." Disgusting". She sighed, got up walked to her kitchen sink, and dumped it out.

It was obvious that she was done conversing on the topic of family but maybe he could start another conversation with her. "Wow ice queen you sure drink alot of coffee, you know that's bad for your health". Winter was making a new mug of coffee and only stared at the machine dripping coffee in her cup but still responded to his statement "You're one to talk." As she said that he took a flask out of his jacket and was taking a swig. "You got me there, speaking of my alcohol addiction Atlas wouldn't happen to send up alcohol with you would they." "So thats what this is about" Winter turned around to face him. "If I tell you where the booze is will you leave me alone for the rest of the night". "Depends how much is there?". "It's in the cellar out back. The previous house owner had stocks of liquor saved down there. It may last you a 1 mouth or 2.". Qrow's face lit up. "Wow Princess you aren't just dead weight, want me to grab you a bottle while I'm down there". "No the fact that you will be shutting your mouth for a few hours is good enough to cure this headache."Qrow stated laughing hysterically. Winter had no clue why and almost didn't want to ask him. "Ice queen you do know I never agreed to stop talking for the night right". Winter felt a headache pain reforming from when he first came in. "no the party is just getting started princess"

Qrow walked over to the back door and was stopped by Winter touching his shoulder. "Get me a bottle." Qrow turned around surprised. "Wow you know I didn't expect you to be the one to drink alcohol." "Then why would you ask me earlier if I wanted any." "Because I wanted to see how you would respond." With that he exited out on the cabin and into the cellar. Winter knew that she could easily lock him out but decided it would be best not to seeing that he could easily knock down the door and then they would be colf for the next few days until one of them fixed the door". Winter went to the coffee machine picked up her mug and went to her couch.

15 minutes later Qrow walks up with a armful of bottles."I thought you said there was about a month or two worth in there. It has enough stock to last me 8 or 9 months." "Wait what?". Qrow turned to his arms full and started placing the bottles on the coffee table in front of winter. "At first couldn't believe that these people would only have a few months worth in stock so I pulled up some lose panels and low and behold it was all filled to the brim with alcohol." Qrow was smiling but not in his usual smirking way. "Also I didn't forget about you, best I could do for you having found me a stock of booze to get me through this assignment." Winter's expression was stone cold. She took the bottle from his hand. " You look like a champagne kind of girl sorry there was nothing like that down there for you." Winter silently began to poor the bottle's contents into a glass and took a sip of it. The headache that she started to feel earlier went away and she felt a warmth but not from the drink, it was, Eyes a set of them staring right at her.

They belonged to Qrow who was watching Winter's every drink "Wow princess you sure can hold you liquor you're not even a flinching when you go for a drink." She put the cup on the coffee table in front of her took of her jacket let down her hair and went to the table full of papers, sat down, and started writing."Why are you doing work now, come on sit back down over here and grab another drink." Winter now was ready to start working again after he eventful night that she put up with. Fifteen minutes in and she was being to regret telling Qrow where the stock was because he was already drunk and loud. "I'm ok for now Qrow I have alot of work to catch up on please keep you voice down I'll need to concentrate on this." He became mad in a sense and murmured "buzzkill" to himself. Winter pretended not to hear him and keep doing her work.

About a 2 hours of silence was broken by a yawn coming from a miss Winter Schnee. Qrow had been drinking for that whole time in silence stewing on the fact that he was stood up by a pile of papers. He walked over to Winter at her desk. She had her head resting on her desk and was breathing softly. To think the vicious she-beast that was Winter Schnee could have a softer and more gentler side that only came out hen sleeping. He lightly grabbed her shoulder and woke her up. "Wh.. wha.. huh.." She robbed her eyes "What time is it?" "About 2 am, go get to your bed, if you sleep like this and you will get yourself sick. Also where's my room as you can tell I ha..." "Fuck" Winter put her hand to her face. "Wow you sure have a tongue Sch..." He was interrupted again."This is a one bedroom cabin" Qrow gave out a drunken laugh. "Wow they really ment it when they said you to give you some companionship!" "Hold it right there buddy you aren't going to sleep in my bed you are going on the couch."

"Well I'm not sleeping on the couch for the next 6 months so we need figure something out" Winter rubbed her head intensely. "You know what, I need to finish up some paperwork anyways, the bedroom is down the hall way to the left you go sleep for a bit and I'll work. We can figure out the sleeping arrangements in the morning." " Well that sure is nice but I'm not going let lady play bigger person and stay up while I'm sleeping ok." " I'm not trying to play bigger person I don't want to have a conversation with you at 2am while you're drunk, so just go to sleep" before Qrow had a moment to respond a large crash was heard from outside. The lights went black. Silence was all they heard and large gust of wind outside. Winter's hair stood on edge."What was that." "Aye Ice Queen I think I'm able to answer that" He was looking at his scroll but then showed it to Winter. It showed the local weather radar. "Looks like a real bad snow storm is here, and it's staying for a bit"


End file.
